


When I Die, Hang Me High.

by Redonkgirl



Series: Fate Will Find A Way. [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other, The twins aren't actually in this one, heavy themes of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redonkgirl/pseuds/Redonkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria Stark experienced three different events that shaped her into the woman that would meet her soulmates.<br/>Here is each one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Impossible Year - Panic! At The Disco.

**_There's no sunshine_ **   
**_This impossible year_**   
**_Only black days and sky grey_**   
**_And clouds full of fear_**

“What’re we watching, Mar?”

Maria Stark, six and a half years old, sat on the ground; looking over all the movies.

“This one!”

Theresa smiled wearily at her baby sister.

“Really, again?”

“Yeah!”

Theresa sighed and put on the movie. As her sister worked, Maria took a bite of popcorn.

“Is daddy gonna watch with us?”

“Dad’s… out right now,” Theresa said, carefully picking her words so not to reveal their father’s playboy ways “Besides, he’s seen this movie enough to know it by heart.”

“I do too,” Maria said, and as the movie began, she started to prove that point.

“You don’t have to quote along, I get…” Theresa said under her breath before sighing, shaking her head at her sister’s enthusiasm. She couldn’t help but smile, though.

“I wish I could be like that when I’m older,” Maria said.

“Maria?” Theresa said, gaining her little sister’s attention “You _can.”_

“ _Girls, come on. Leave the saving of the world to the men? I don't think so._ ”

**_And storms full of sorrow_ **  
**_That won't disappear_ **  
**_Just typhoons and monsoons_ **  
**_This impossible year_ **

_“Maria, how do you feel about your sister’s disappearance?”_

_“Maria, are you seeing a psychiatrist?”_

_“Maria, did your sister say anything to you before she left?”_

Maria ignored them all.

Theresa wouldn’t be gone long.

She was just on her own because she was sad.

Maria didn’t blame Theresa; she’d be sad too if what had happened to Theresa happened to her.

She was probably somewhere far away and when she came back, she’d bring Maria all types of presents.

She’d be back soon.

**_There's no good times_ **  
**_This impossible year_ **  
**_Just a beachfront of bad blood_ **  
**_And a coast that's unclear_ **

The four week mark just hit.

_“We have to tell her, Tony.”_

But… He couldn’t bring himself to.

If he could live in the blissful ignorance, he would.

What was so wrong about letting his daughter have that?

_“_ Dad?”

Tony looked over at Maria, who was standing in her pajamas and looking at him with surprisingly heavy eyes.

“Yeah, Munchkin?”

“Is Theresa ever coming back?”

It was quiet for a moment.

“Of course.”

“Are you sure?”

“Hey,” Tony said moving to crouch at her level “It’s okay… Even if she doesn’t; I’ll find her.”

“Do you promise?” Maria asked, Tony swallowing hard.

“Yeah, I promise.”

Maria managed a small smile.

“Okay, I’m gonna go back to bed.”

“Night, Munchkin.”

“Night, Dad.”

Once Maria had left the room, Tony let his head fall into his hands.

What had he done?

**_All the guests at the party_ **  
**_They're so insincere_ **  
**_They just intrude and exclude_ **  
**_This impossible year_ **

It hit her all in one burst.

It’d been sudden; she’d just been coloring.

Theresa always loved her drawings and Maria was drawing a picture of their family; she was going to give it to Theresa once Dad found her.

But, then she realized;

Theresa was gone.

And she was _never_ coming back.

Maria froze as emotions hit her like a tidal wave.

_She left because of you._

_Theresa is gone because of you._

_Theresa is dead because of you._

The next thing Maria knew, she was tearing up the drawing. Then, she quickly turned on the other drawings she’d done; shredding them into a million pieces.

“Miss Stark-.”

“ _Shut up, Jarvis!”_

Maria grabbed the metal pencil cup and threw it on the ground before grabbing the item next to it; a glass figurine.

The sound of the shattering glass broke whatever destructive spell Maria had been under.

Her breaths became choppy as she began to cry.

Hiccupping, she plopped down on her bed.

_Theresa is gone._

_And it’s all your fault._

**_There's no you and me_ **  
**_This impossible year_ **  
**_Only heartache and heartbreak_ **  
**_And gin made of tears_ **

“How’d it go?”

“Okay.”

“Did you like Dr. Bedford?”

“He was okay.”

“What’d you two talk about?”

“He asked me to talk about whatever I wanted. I didn’t know what to say, so I talked about homework.”

“That’s okay; you’re supposed to talk about anything you feel like.”

“Do I have to go again?”

“… Yes, Maria; it’ll help.”

“You know what would help more?”

“What?”

“Theresa.”

**_The bitter pill I swallow_ **  
**_The scars souvenir_ **  
**_That tattoo, your last bruise_ **  
**_This impossible year_ **

“You okay, Munchkin?”

 “I’m not hungry,” Maria murmured, slipping out of her seat and heading off towards her room.

Tony soon followed, finding his daughter lying on her bed, looking at the picture Theresa had given her of the two of them.

“What is it?” Tony asked.

“Is Theresa dead?”

Tony shut his eyes and swallowed hard.

“… I don’t know.” Maria looked over sharply “I’m not going to lie to you, Maria; you deserve more than that. And that’s my answer; I don’t know.”

“What do you think?” Maria asked.

“I think she’s alive… No matter how crazy that seems, I’ll always think she’s alive.”

“I think she’s alive too.”

“Then that’s it,” Tony said simply “That’s all we have right now.”

Maria looked over at him before scooting and patting her bed, Tony lying down beside her. Both flat on their backs and staring at the ceiling.

“Where do you think she is?” Maria asked.

“If I knew, we’d have found her,” Tony pointed out. “Where do you think she is?”

“Somewhere far away from a city… She likes stars.”

**_There's never air to breathe_ **  
**_There's never in-betweens_ **  
**_These nightmares always hang on past the dream_ **

Dad was out at a club and Pepper had gone home.

Maria was all alone in her room.

It was always times like these when the tears began to fall.

She was scared and alone. She wished Pepper or Dad were here; she hated being alone.

She was never sure if they were going to come back.

Maria sniffled; it hurt. Everything just _hurt._

But, then she felt something that wasn’t hurt.

It was comfort.

She didn’t understand at first; the last time she’d felt anything like this, it hadn’t been a good feeling.

But, she caught on quick.

And even though it was just the feeling, she knew what they were trying to say.

_“Please don’t be sad; we’re here for you.”_

A fresh bout of tears started, but it was a different type of tears.

She was still sad, but she wasn’t _alone_.

“Please don’t leave,” Maria said through her tears.

They must’ve felt something in her feelings, because she felt a burst of love and comfort. Maria began to cry harder; knowing what they meant.

_“Never.”_

**_There's no sunshine_ **  
**_There's no you and me_ **  
**_There's no good times_ **  
**_This impossible year_ **


	2. Reaper - Sia

**_Broke down, thought that I would drown_ **   
**_Hope that I've been found, 'fore I hit the ground_ **   
**_Sun rays out the corner of my eye, hey_ **

Maria Stark wasn’t scared of dying.

Some people said it was because of depression, but Maria never really knew why.

She had a great family and a wonderful best friend.

But, death… It just didn’t scare her.

She’d be okay with dying soon.

**_Saw you weeping, saw you creeping_ **   
**_Saw you sneaking in the shadow's dawn_ **   
**_I feel so strong_ **   
**_Saw you out the corner of my eye_ **

“Lady Stark.”

Maria gave a hard swallow; nodding stiffly at the man standing opposite of her.

“Loki?”

“You’ve heard of me,” He said, preening slightly.

She wasn’t scared of dying.

If this was what was happening, she was ready.

She’d be with Theresa.

“What do you want?”

“Your world.” Loki lifted her chin; that annoyed her a little “But do not worry, Daughter of Stark, all I desire from you is leverage.”

That was a bit more worrying.

She could stand dying herself.

Not so much anyone else.

“You’re going to use me to stop my dad from fighting you.”

“Precisely,” Loki said “I won’t harm you as long as your father complies.”

“Us Starks aren’t that great on compliance.”

“You will be.”

Maria steeled herself as Loki placed the staff on her chest.

Nothing.

He snarled.

“You carry the Midgardian virus.”

“What?” Maria asked, unsure how she felt about what just happened.

“The marks and bonds; no Asgardian or otherwise carry those, yet a select group of Migardians do.”

An ugly anger that she was usually able to keep down reared its head.

“That doesn’t make it a disease.”

“A cleanse must come first.”

“I don’t like the sound of that.”

Loki grabbed her wrist, Maria’s eyes widening.

_No._

She welcomed death.

But, not this.

“Please don’t,” Maria begged, trying to pull away.

“Shush, child, it won’t hurt.”

Tears began to run down her cheeks as Loki touched the staff to her wrist.

They didn’t fade away.

They _flared_.

A beautiful flash of silver and red that quickly died away; the marks still intact.

“I don’t understand,” Loki said, frowning in worry as he released Maria’s wrist “They should be gone. The bond should be broken.”

“What happened?” Maria asked; unbelievably relieved, but also concerned.

“I don’t know,” Then Loki looked up at her face with disdain “If I can’t cleanse you of the illness, then I’ll cleanse this universe of your existence.”

And then…

Nothing.

**_Don't come for me today_ **   
**_I'm feeling good_ **   
**_I'mma savor it_ **   
**_Don't come for me today_ **   
**_I'm feeling good_ **   
**_I remember when_ **   
**_(Reaper)_ **

“Which one?”

 “The pink one.”

“Good choice,” Theresa said, passing Maria the cupcake “Are you gonna eat just the frosting?”

“Duh,” Maria said teasingly, Theresa smiling.

They were having a picnic; they’d just finished the sandwiches and watermelon and had moved on to desert.

“Hey, are you okay?” Theresa asked, Maria rubbing her chest.

“Yeah, just hurt for a second,” Maria said with a frown, before pushing it away “It was nothing.”

“Well, I was thinking, later, we could watch a movie,” Theresa offered.

“Ooh, and make popcorn?”

“You just ate,” Theresa teased.

“So?” Maria replied with a smile that slipped away.

Her chest _really_ hurt.

Suddenly, the sky faded into black nothingness, the rest of the landscape soon following suit.

All that was left was her and Theresa.

“You don’t have to go back,” Theresa said, somewhat desperate.

“Back? Back where?”

“Don’t you remember?”

Then, it all came flooding back to her.

She was dead.

“I can go back? I can live again?”

“Please,” Theresa said “Stay here. You’ll never feel pain again. You’ll be safe.”

“But-.”

“Besides, you might not make it; you might get trapped in the darkness.”

Maria winced; remembering how before she was with Theresa, there’d been only black.

“Please,” Theresa repeated.

She could.

She could stay and be safe and with Theresa.

She’d never be sad again.

Theresa held her hand out.

Maria reached out to take it before she stopped.

Her wrist looked awfully bare.

Maria slowly pulled her hand back against her chest; rubbing her blank wrist.

“I can’t.”

Theresa looked crestfallen, but she managed a small smile.

“I know.”

And then she faded away.

**_You came to take me away_ **   
**_So close I was to heaven's gates_ **   
**_But no baby, no baby, not today_ **   
**_Oh, you tried to track me down_ **   
**_You followed me like the darkest cloud_ **

Darkness.

She was surrounded by complete darkness.

It wasn’t bad, though; it was pretty nice, actually.

There was nothing and all was calm.

She was slowly sinking into the darkness; becoming a part of it.

It was freedom in its truest form; she was ready to become nothing.

But then, she felt something.

The smallest twinge in her heart.

It wasn’t her feelings though.

Whoever it was… they were in pain. So much _pain_.

She felt bad for them; that much pain seemed like agony.

What could she do, though?

It’s not like it had anything to do with her.

_It’s because you’re gone._

It all came back to her.

Her soulmates.

_They_ were in pain.

Because she was _gone_.

She had to get _back_ ; she couldn’t let them feel that.

She fought against the darkness’s hold.

And she _won_.

**_But no baby, no baby, not today_ **   
**_(Reaper) Oh reaper_ **   
**_(Reaper) Oh no baby, no baby, not today_ **   
**_(Reaper) Oh reaper_ **   
**_(Reaper) Oh no baby, no baby, not today_ **

From what she could tell; everything was fine. Her vitals were good and her chest was healing. It hurt like a bitch to move, but they had her so hopped up on pain meds she didn’t feel much.

About three hours after her reintroduction to the living, a man entered the room.

“Miss Stark, I’m Director Fury with SHIELD.”

“Are you going to give me some answers? Nobody will tell me anything.”

“I’ll answer what I can,” Fury said.

“How long was I…?”

“Three days.”

Maria gave a shaky sigh; wincing at the pain in her chest when she did that.

Her poor soulmates.

No sooner as she’d felt that, she felt a rush of affection come from their end; they’d been doing that ever since she’d woken up. She could feel the unbelievable relief and love from their end, but when she felt something strong enough to pass, they’d respond with strong affection.

“What happened with…Loki?” The name was choked out, Fury’s face softening into what could’ve been sympathy.

“He opened a portal with the Tesseract and was able to bring an army through it. But, your father, along with five others, was able to hold the army off until they could shut the portal. Loki was apprehended and is going to be taken back to Asgard.”

“And my dad? He’s okay?” Maria asked.

“He’s going to be a lot better when he finds out you’re alive,” Fury said “And that’s why I’m here.”

“I can’t tell him, can I? That I died,” Maria said.

“That information should stay between us for now.”

“I understand… Can I see him, though?” Maria asked hopefully.

“Of course,” Fury said “But, I need to warn you; your dad did something incredibly heroic and extremely stupid.”

“That sounds about right,” Maria said “What’d he do?”

“Flew a nuke up through the portal and into space; nearly killed him.”

“… Well, I guess we’ll have that as a shared experience, then.”

Fury chuckled as he headed for the door.

“Oh, Fury?” He turned back to Maria “Thank you.”

“All in the line of work, Miss Stark.”

But, Maria could tell; he was pleased.

**_So come back when I'm good to go_ **   
**_I got drinks to drink, and men to hold_ **   
**_I got good things to do with my life, yeah_ **

They’d moved her to an actual hospital; she was still under SHIELD doctors, but it seemed a lot less shady for anyone that wanted to visit her.

She was clicking through daytime TV when there was a knock on the door.

“You have a visitor.”

The nurse moved.

“Hi, Dad.”

He looked like a mess; he clearly hadn’t slept in a few days and probably had been hitting the bottle harder than he should.

“Maria.”

She could tell; he hardly believed it.

“How? I… I saw you. You were…”

“Bajillion surgeries,” Maria replied.

“It was eight,” A doctor said as she entered the hospital room “Mr. Stark, your daughter is recovering beautifully, but she’ll need to stay in this hospital for a while. A month at most. Then she’ll need lots of bed rest and not to exert herself. Then, of course, comes physical therapy.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Tony said.

“And I need you to look over some paperwork.”

“Can we do this later?” Tony asked, obviously annoyed; making Maria giggle.

“Of course,” The doctor said, leaving the room again.

“They’re all like that,” Maria said once she was gone.

“How do you feel?” Tony asked.

Maria considered his question.

How _did_ she feel?

“You know, for the first time in a long time, I think I’m doing okay.”

**_Oh, I wanna dance in the open breeze_ **   
**_Feel the wind in my hair, hear the ocean sing_ **   
**_I got good things to feel in my life, yeah_ **

Tony was out; needed to make sure the reconstruction of New York was going smoothly.

Maria was watching Netflix on her laptop when someone knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

Maria pulled her headphones off as Pepper entered; her eyes looking slightly red.

“Hey.”

“Are- Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Maria promised, Pepper wiping away more tears that were welling up.

“I would’ve never been able to forgive myself if…”

“Pepper, I’m _fine_ ,” Maria repeated, Pepper nodding.

“Um, there’s someone who wants to see you, but I thought I should give you a heads up before he came.”

“Oh, okay,” Maria said, moving her laptop over.

Pepper left the room but who soon replaced her was quite different.

“Lady Stark.”

“Hi.”

Those _arms_.

“I am Prince Thor of Asgard and I’m here to beg for your forgiveness. It is my fault that Loki chose to wreak havoc on this planet, thus harming you in the process. I am truly sorry, My Lady.”

“Um,” Maria fought to get her mind back in order “Thor, I can call you that right?”

“Of course.”

“Thor, Loki said that Asgardians believe that marks are a disease. Why?”

“No other species carries them. Did he remove yours?”

“No, but… I want you to know that marks aren’t an illness.”

“What makes you believe that, Lady?” Thor asked, Maria pleased that he was actually willing to learn.

“Because it doesn’t hurt me; I get to feel love all the time. And I get to know that one day I’ll find people that’ll make me ecstatically happy. Sure, occasionally I’ll feel pain, but the benefits far outweigh the cost.”

“I never looked at it that way,” Thor admitted.

“Who told you they were a disease in the first place?” Maria asked.

“My father, King Odin.”

“And you all just accepted it as truth?” Maria asked.

“Yes.”

“You should question authority more, Thor; they lie all the time.”

“I shall keep that in mind from now on, Lady Stark; thank you for enlightening me,” Thor said graciously, Maria smiling.

“No problem… You can call me Maria.”

**_Don't come for me today_ **   
**_I'm feeling good_ **   
**_I'mma savor it_ **   
**_Don't come for me today_ **   
**_I'm feeling good_ **   
**_I remember when_ **   
**_(Reaper)_ **

There was a knock on her door and Maria looked up to see a nurse she’d never met before enter.

“Hey, I’m here to take some blood.”

The nurse smiled at Maria’s groan.

“Don’t worry; I’m fast. I usually work in the ER in a different hospital, but there’s so many patients here recently and less there, I’m helping out around here. Besides, how could I pass up a chance to prick a celebrity with a needle?”

Maria laughed as the woman smiled, grabbing her stuff.

“Gotta lot of flowers,” The nurse noticed.

“They’re from people at my school,” Maria replied.

“None from your adoring fans?” The nurse teased.

“There’s too many to keep all of them; had to throw them out. I kept the notes, though… I like the notes.”

“Okay, arm-.”

Maria held out her arm before she could finish.

“An old pro, huh?” The nurse said with a smile, beginning to draw her blood as Maria winced “How do you feel?”

“Pretty good. Kind of tired.”

“Well, you should get some rest, then. Sleep is the best thing for you right now.”

“Yeah…”

“Are you having trouble sleeping?” The nurse asked, finishing drawing blood.

Maria nodded in response, the nurse smiling sympathetically.

“Maybe the doctor can prescribe something to help; I’ll talk to her.”

“Okay,” Maria said with a small smile.

“Okay,” The nurse said with a smile “Do you need anything else?”

“No, thank you…?”

“Claire.”

**_You came to take me away_ **   
**_So close I was to heaven's gates_ **   
**_But no baby, no baby, not today_ **   
**_Oh, you tried to track me down_ **   
**_You followed me like the darkest cloud_ **

“Maria?”

“Yes?” Maria asked the nurse who’d poked her head in.

“You have some visitors.”

And in walked three out of six of the Avengers.

But, before Maria could express her shock, she noticed one of them.

“Natalie Rushman?”

The redhead smiled.

“You remember me?”

“I remember you kicking Happy’s ass,” Maria replied, the redhead smiling wider.

“My real name is Natasha Romanov.”

“Are you a _spy_?”

“I work for SHIELD, do you…?”

“Yeah, I know about SHIELD,” Maria looked at the other two men “Who’re you guys?”

“I’m Clint Barton; also a spy, but much cooler than Natasha,” Clint grunted slightly as Natasha elbowed him in the ribs, her face completely straight.

“And I’m Steve Rogers.”

Maria’s brow furrowed and Steve smiled.

“Yes, _that_ Steve Rogers.”

“How?” Maria asked.

“Seventy years in ice,” Steve said, shrugging.

“Okay, honestly, not the weirdest part of this week,” Maria said, the three smiling appreciatively “What can I help you guys with?”

“We… We feel bad about what happened and we just wanted to let you know that we’ll keep an eye on you. Nothing like that will happen again,” Steve promised.

“I… Thanks,” Maria said “But, you don’t have to feel bad; it’s not your fault.”

“You were dragged into our fight,” Steve replied.

“I’ve always been a part of the fight, though; it’s not your fault,” Maria said with a shrug “I’m the daughter of Iron Man and my personal morals often clash against others’. It’s just what’s going to happen.”

“You aren’t scared?” Clint asked.

“Well, yeah, but I’ve gone as far as one could go; there’s not much that could surprise me at this point.”

“That’s an optimistic look at it,” Steve said with a small smile.

“What else do I have?” Maria asked.

“… Anyway, we have to head to a rebuilding New York rally,” Clint said, Maria smiling and nodding.

“I get the feeling we’ll see you again,” Natasha said.

“Yeah,” Maria said “See you later.”

As the Avengers began to leave, Maria called.

“Wait, Natasha?”

The spy paused and looked back.

“When I’m better, can you teach me how to do that leg choke thing?”

Natasha grinned.

“Sure thing.”

**_But no baby, no baby, not today_ **   
**_(Reaper) Oh reaper_ **   
**_(Reaper) Oh no baby, no baby, not today_ **   
**_(Reaper) Oh reaper_ **   
**_(Reaper) Oh no baby, no baby, not today_ **

She was alone in her hospital room; it was mostly quiet as it was midnight, but she couldn’t sleep.

She giggled at every burst of affection she received; it was the feelings equivalent of whispering sweet things to her.

She couldn’t help but send a wave of love over to them; her soulmates both returning in kind.

Maria yawned and winced at the pain in her chest when she did.

“I’ve gotta go to sleep” She murmured, hoping they could feel it.

They’re random bursts of affection turned into a soothing love as if they wanted to lull her to sleep.

As she drifted off, she was suddenly overcome with worry; what was wrong?

Then she could tell.

_“Please don’t leave.”_

Maria felt her heart hurt; they were scared they were going to lose her again.

She did her best to soothe them with affection and comfort.

“Never.”

**_Reaper_ **   
**_Reaper_ **   
**_Reaper_ **   
**_Reaper_ **


	3. A World Alone - Lorde

**_That slow burn wait while it gets dark, bruising the sun.  
I feel grown up with you in your car, I know it's dumb._ **

“Maria, this is Janie. She’s Kelly’s younger sister,” Theresa introduced “You two are the same age.”

“Hi,” Maria said, Janie waving.

“How about you show Maria your room?” Kelly said, Janie nodding and leading Maria to her bedroom.

For about twenty minutes, Theresa and Kelly worked on her wedding plans, but then they were interrupted by Janie running into the room in tears.

“She pulled my pigtail!”

Maria followed in with a pout and a glare.

“Maria, why on _earth_ did you do that?” Theresa demanded; this was out of character for Maria.

“She’s a bitch.”

“ _Maria Margaret Stark!_ You apologize _right now!”_

“… Sorry,” Maria said, not sounding very sorry at all.

**_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_ **   
**_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_ **   
**_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_ **

“Time for school.”

A ten year old Maria groaned from under her covers; she didn’t want to go.

“Can I stay home?”

Pepper sighed; she’d be tempted to say yes if Maria _did_ something. All she would do is stay in bed all day, and the doctor said that Maria needed to go out.

“No.”

Maria sighed and got out of  bed; Pepper wouldn’t change her mind.

It wasn’t because of… She didn’t want to go for a different reason than Pepper thought.

She went to an elite school in New York (it’d been decided that she needed to live in one place; Malibu or New York. She’d chosen the latter)

Maria had known from an early age that people would try to be her friend just because of her last name, but this was worse.

He was Justin Hammer’s nephew… Or was it Norman Osborn’s? Either way, he hated her.

He was always trying to get a rise out of her, but what he didn’t know was that she’d heard it all before. She was a whore, her father was a creep, her mother figure had fucked her way to her job, and her _actual_ mother had abandoned her because of her marks.

None of it hurt; it bounced right off.

But, the actions themselves annoyed her; she didn’t like being harassed.

_Just ignore it and it’ll go away._

That’d been the principal’s advice.

“If I had a father like yours, I’d die of embarrassment.”

_If I had a face like yours, I’d kill myself._

Maria took a deep breath and kept the retort to herself; she simply continued to walk through the school hallway. The day was almost over; she’d be home soon.

“Have you been taking notes from that PA on how you’re ever going to get ahead in life?”

_Have you been taking notes from your uncle on how to always be the second best?_

“Has your sister called you recently or is she too busy abandoning you?”

Maria froze in the hallway, not seeing the sneering smile out of the boy; he’d finally gotten a reaction.

“Do you blame her? I would run off if you were my sister, too.”

Maria dropped her bag on the ground, but the boy hadn’t seen; too busy milking this.

“Or maybe she killed herself; understandable. I would if _I_ was a Stark.”

.

 “Miss Stark, you need to tell me what happened.”

“I’m exercising my fifth amendment rights until one of my guardians is present.”

The principal took a long suffering sigh before the secretary knocked on the door.

“Sir, Miss Potts is here.”

Crap.

If Dad was here, he’d laugh and throw some money at the problem. Pepper might actually let her be expelled.

And by the look on her face, she seemed like she wanted to.

The adults shook hands and Pepper took a seat beside Maria.

“As far as we know, Miss Stark punched him unprovoked. She hasn’t said anything; she wanted to wait until you were here.”

“Well?” Pepper asked, an eyebrow raised.

“He said that Theresa ran away because I’m her sister. And then he said she killed herself because she’s a Stark.”

It was dead silent for a moment.

“Miss Stark,” The Principal said slowly “I understand that what he said was hurtful, but you shouldn’t have resorted to violence.”

“You made it clear that you weren’t going to do anything about it when you told me to ignore it. I took matters into my own hands. Clearly that’s the only way to get things done.”

“Miss Stark-.”

“Maria, go wait outside.”

Pepper’s voice cut through the Principal’s easily; she was _pissed_.

Maria listened and went out into the waiting room, smiling slightly as the raised voices started.

She plopped down in one of the empty seats; a few seats away from the other inhabitant of the room, besides the secretary.

“What’d you do?”

Maria looked over at the other girl three seats away; she was looking at her questioningly.

“What’d _you_ do?” Maria countered.

“I asked first.”

Maria nodded slightly; she had a point.

“… I punched someone.”

“I kicked someone.”

It was quiet for a moment.

“Why’d you punch someone?” The girl asked.

“He made fun of my sister. Why’d you kick someone?”

“She made fun of my braids.”

“Oh,” Maria said, it was quiet again for a moment “She sounds like a real bitch.”

The girl smiled widely, Maria returning it uncertainly.

“He sounds like a real jackass.”

The two giggled slightly before the secretary coughed and sent them a disapproving look.

“Jade, Maria, watch your language.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

After the secretary returned to work, the girl spoke again.

“Nice to meet you, Maria.”

“Nice to meet you too, Jade.”

**_We've both got a million bad habits to kick, not sleeping is one.  
We're biting our nails, you're biting your lip, I'm biting my tongue._ **

It was at the end of the day and Maria was heading towards where Happy was waiting for her when she saw Jade sitting on a bench, chewing on her nails.

Maria headed over to her and hesitantly kicked her shoe.

“What?” Jade asked.

“Where’re you’re parents?”

“Um, my mom usually picks me up, but she’s out of town… I’m sure my dad will be here soon.” Jade didn’t look so sure, though.

“You wanna ride?”

“Well, if he isn’t home, then I won’t be able to get in…” Jade pointed out.

“Um, I was planning to go see a movie since my parents are out. You could come.”

Jade looked at her with wide eyes.

“Really?”

“Sure,” Maria said with a shrug.

“Um, I’d need to call my dad,” Jade said.

“Happy’s gotta phone.”

“Okay,” Jade said with a grin.

**_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_ **

Maria never sat alone at lunch; she was always surrounded by the other richest kids in the school (everyone in the school was rich, just some more than others). She didn’t mind them, honestly; they rarely forced her to join in the conversation, but she did feel a bit like a trophy. Like they were flaunting that they could sit with Tony Stark’s kid.

Maria was digging into her mac and cheese when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

“Can I sit with you?” Jade asked, biting her lip.

“Yeah,” Maria smiled, scooting over so Jade could sit next to her.

Jade took out her lunch before turning to Maria.

“Do you want my extra cookie?”

“Oh, yes. Please,” Maria said, Jade handing her a chocolate chip cookie “Is this homemade?”

“Mhm, me and my Mom make them,” Jade said, Maria taking a bite.

“They’re really good. No one in my family ever makes cookies; they’re all too busy,” Maria said offhandedly.

“I could teach you how,” Jade offered.

“Yeah?” Maria said with a hopeful smile.

“Sure.”

**_People are talking, people are talking (ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh)  
People are talking, people are talking_ **

“Are we doing anything this weekend?”

“Nothing really. Pepper has some meetings, but Pepper always has some meetings. What is it?” Tony asked.

“Could I have a sleepover with my friend?”

Tony and Pepper exchanged a look; Maria hadn’t mentioned any friends recently.

“Sure, Sweetheart; here?” Pepper asked.

“Yeah… Also, can you get this stuff?” Maria asked, passing Pepper a list “She’s gonna teach me how to make cookies.”

**_Raise a glass, 'cause I'm not done saying it._ **   
**_They all wanna get rough, get away with it._ **   
**_Let 'em talk 'cause we're dancing in this world alone, world alone, we're all alone._ **

It was late when Tony returned home; he was slightly drunk, but he wasn’t that bad. He tried to keep things in moderation when he was around Maria.

But, something smelled _delicious_.

Tony followed the smell to the living room, where the entirety of their beddings was pulled onto the couch and two heads where sticking out of it slightly.

They were watching a horror movie, Tony realized; they probably shouldn’t be.

But, he couldn’t help himself.

“AHHH!”

As soon as Tony yelled, two higher pitched screeches joined in; both girls jumping a foot in the air.

“It’s just me, it’s just me,” Tony reassured through his laughter, Maria pouting as she turned on the light “Sorry, couldn’t resist. Who’s your friend?”

“This is Jade,” Maria said.

“Hi,” Jade murmured.

“Hi, Jade,” Tony said, turning back to Maria “What’s that smell?”

“We made cookies,” Maria said, holding up a plate “You want one?”

Tony took one of the cookies, taking a bite.

“Damn, this is good,” Tony complimented before stopping “Don’t tell Pepper I said that in front of you two.”

Both girls giggled quietly and nodded.

“Alright, don’t stay- oh, who am I kidding? Stay up as late as you want. Don’t tell Pepper,” Tony said.

“Okay, Dad.”

**_All my fake friends and all of their noise, complain about work_ **   
**_They're studying business, I study the floor, and you haven't stopped smoking all night._ **   
**_Maybe the Internet raised us, or maybe people are jerks._ **

Her dad was _gone._

He’d left the country for a weapons presentation, but now…

_This is just like with Theresa._

_He’s never coming back._

Maria couldn’t even cry; she just sat with her knees pulled up to her chest.

Then, there was a knock on the door.

“Maria, there’s someone here to see you,” Pepper said gently.

Jade entered her bedroom; her eyes wide as she looked at Maria.

“I’ll be right out here if you need me,” Pepper said, shutting the door.

It was quiet for a moment.

“I saw on the news, so…” Jade bit her lip “I just thought you might want company… But, I can go if-.”

Maria patted the spot next to her; Jade sitting on her bed.

“Do you wanna talk?” Jade asked, Maria shaking her head “Okay.”

For some reason, having someone else physically with her pushed her emotions over.

Tears began to roll down her cheeks; Jade wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

“It’s gonna be okay.”

_**(People are talking, people are talking)** _   
_**But not you** _   
_**(People are talking, people are talking)** _

A pillow fort is what brought it about.

The two eleven year olds had built it for kicks and it was now quiet between the two of them.

“Do you wanna see my marks?”

Jade looked over with wide eyes.

“Um, yeah.”

Maria sat up and looked Jade in the eye.

“You can’t tell _anyone.”_

“Yeah, I promise.”

Maria slipped her bracelet off and held her wrist out for Jade to look at; looking away in slight embarrassment.

“They complement you,” Jade said.

“Yeah,” Maria said with a small smile.

“Can… Can you feel them right now?”

“Kind of, I can feel their presence. But, I can’t feel their feelings.”

“Do you feel their feelings a lot?”

“Sometimes, when I feel something that they get, then they respond… They love me a lot.”

“Who do you think they are?”

“I dunno… I don’t think they’re famous or rich or anything like that.”

“I bet… I bet they’re super cool.”

Maria smiled over at Jade, Jade returning it.

_**Raise a glass, 'cause I'm not done saying it.** _   
_**They all wanna get rough, get away with it.** _   
_**Let 'em talk 'cause we're dancing in this world alone, world alone, we're all alone.** _

“Are we gonna get in trouble?”

“Not if we don’t get caught.”

Jade sent Maria a sarcastic look as the two thirteen year olds descended the stairs. Maria punched in a code and the door opened.

“Miss Maria, are you sure-?”

“It’s fine, Jarvis,” Maria hissed before grabbing a remote to open a panel.

“Whoa.”

The Iron Man suit.

“What’re you two doing?”

Both of the girls jumped as Tony entered, an amused expression on his face.

“I was just showing Jade the suit,” Maria said, smiling nervously.

“You could’ve asked,” Tony pointed out.

“Didn’t know where you were,” Maria lied, Tony rolling his eyes.

“Um, Mr. Stark?”

“Yes, Jade?” Tony asked.

“How does it work?”

“Trying to sell my secrets?” Tony teased, Jade becoming embarrassed.

“ _Dad.”_

“Alright, alright, c’mere; I’ll show you.”

**_All the double-edged people and schemes._ **   
**_They make a mess then go home and get clean._ **   
**_You're my best friend, and we're dancing in a world alone, a world alone, we're all alone._ **

Maria sat in her bed; she’d finally come home from the hospital but she needed to stay in bed for a while.

“Maria,” Pepper said, sticking her head in her room “Someone’s here to see you.”

Jade entered her bedroom and Pepper shut the door behind her.

It was quiet for a moment.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t come see you sooner; they wouldn’t let me in at the hospital and… Are you okay?” Jade said, slightly teary.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Maria promised before patting her bed, Jade sitting beside her.

“Does it hurt?”

“Sometimes… when I move,” Maria said.

“Nobody will tell me… How bad was it?”

Maria looked to see if anyone was outside.

“Worse than they know… Jade… I died.”

Jade looked at her with wide eyes.

“Nobody else…?”

“No.”

“What…?” Jade stopped; she didn’t want to ask.

“I was having picnic with… Theresa and then everything faded away and I was back.”

It was quiet for a moment.

“Holy shit,” Jade said quietly “Do you think that was actually Theresa?”

“I don’t know.”

It was quiet for a moment.

“Um, are _they_ okay?”

Maria smiled.

“Yeah, they’re relieved mostly.”

Jade nodded before becoming contemplative and then turning to Maria.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, of course,” Maria said, furrowing her brow.

“I mean… You saw Theresa. You’re not going to try to go _back,_ are you?” Jade asked.

Maria took Jade’s hand.

“I’m not going back there for as long as I possibly can.”

**_I know we're not everlasting_ **   
**_We're a train wreck waiting to happen_ **   
**_One day the blood won't flow so gladly_ **

Pepper and Tony were out for some fundraiser and Jade was spending the night with Maria. It was the first time Jade slept over since the Battle of New York, and Maria was still healing. So, Maria was out by midnight, Jade soon following afterwards.

But, she was awoken at one in the morning by Maria, who was whimpering in her sleep.

Jade reached over and shook Maria, who jolted awake.

Maria pushed Jade away and walked off to the kitchen, Jade following after the trembling girl.

“Are you okay?” Jade asked.

“I’m fine,” Maria muttered, taking a sip of water.

“Was it Loki?”

Maria slid down and sat on the ground with her back to some cabinets before nodding slightly.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

It was quiet for a moment before Maria shook her head.

“Okay,” Jade said “What would help?”

“… Can you turn the lights on?”

Jade moved, turning on the kitchen lights and the light in the hallway.

“Anything else?”

Maria shook her head.

“Okay.”

Jade sat down next to Maria, the quiet girl leaning her head on her shoulder.

When Pepper and Tony returned home, they found the two girls fast asleep on the kitchen floor.

**_One day we'll all get still_ **   
**_(people are talking, people are talking)_ **   
**_(people are talking, people are talking)_ **   
**_Get still_ **

Jade had her license.

“Hey, Maria!” Jade called, leaning so she was near the open passenger window “Need a ride?”

Maria walked up to the car, putting her hand on the door.

But then, the car pulled forward.

“Need a ride?” Jade asked once Maria had walked back up to the car.

Maria rolled her eyes and went to open the door, but Jade pulled forward again.

“Well, _fuck_ you!”

**_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_ **   
**_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_ **   
**_People are talking, people are talking (ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh)_ **   
**_People are talking, people are talking_ **

“God, I was an idiot,” Jade muttered into her hands, Maria rubbing her back.

“No you weren’t; he’s the idiot,” Maria said.

“Thanks,” Jade sniffled.

“What’ll make you feel better?” Maria asked “I can key his car. Or we can eat cookie dough. Or both.”

“Nah… I just feel like I wasted all this time doing nothing with a guy who turned out to be an asshole,” Jade said.

“… Do you wanna _do_ something?” Maria asked “Maybe make up for it a little?”

“Like what?”

“Well… You know, the Met Gala is in three days.”

Jade looked over at Maria.

“You’re kidding.”

Maria shrugged in response.

.

“Are you okay?” Maria asked.

“Nervous,” Jade said, twisting her hands together as they drove.

“Don’t be. You’ve got a gorgeous dress and one of the most infamous people in the world on your arm. What’s there to be nervous of?”

Jade rolled her eyes and Maria grinned

“You’re such an idiot.”

**_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_ **

“Do you still want to learn how to ride a motorcycle?”

Jade blinked a few times; it was a strange way to start a phone call.

“Um, yeah?”

“Cool, I’ve got someone willing to teach us. I’ll text you the place.”

.

_When you get to the gate, just tell them your name._

That was a worrying text to receive.

It was also pretty weird when she seemed to pull into a military compound. It was empty, but there was a large area of concrete; Jade parking her car next to the one she knew belonged to Maria.

She hopped out of the car and headed to where she saw three motorcycles and Maria.

“Hey,” Maria said, smiling.

“Hey, so, who’s teaching us?”

“Me.”

Jade’s brain may have shorted out for a second there.

“You’re Jade, right? Maria talks about you.” He held his hand out, which Jade shook.

“You’re…”

“You can call me Steve.”

.

So, Captain America taught her how to ride a motorcycle.

He was quite a good teacher, too.

(He was also quite good at telling dirty jokes; who knew?).

After a couple of hours, Steve said he had to return to work and headed off.

“He likes you,” Maria said with a smile.

“Yeah?” Jade said, raising an eyebrow “How can you tell?”

“He’s nice to everybody. He’s real with people he likes,” Maria said, before beginning to tease “I can give you his phone number.”

“Eh,” Jade said, shrugging and smiling “Not really my type.”

“True, you were always more of a Bucky girl growing up.”

“Shut up.”

**_People are talking, people are talking (ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh)  
People are talking, people are talking_ **

 “Hello?” Jade asked, frowning; Tony called her.

“Hey, Jade, um, do you think you could come over to the tower… Maria needs you.”

.

Theresa had _called._

Maria was sitting with her legs pulled in like a child as she considered this information.

Theresa wasn’t dead.

She’d _called._

There was a knock on her door.

“Come in.”

Maria attempted a smile as Jade entered her room.

“Your dad told me what happened,” Jade said.

“Yep,” Maria said, bracing herself for the ‘I’m Sorry.’

“Fuck her.”

Maria looked up in surprise, now reading the anger in Jade’s face.

“She screws off for seven years and then she thinks that calling you is an okay thing to do? Fuck. Her.” Jade was _pissed_ “She’s a real selfish bitch and I hope you know that she’s the one who fucked up royally and _not_ you.”

And seven years’ worth of anger was released.

“I can’t tell if she enjoys playing head games or if she’s too wrapped up in herself to realize that she’s fucking over everybody around her.”

“Damn straight,” Jade said “Hopefully karma will kick into gear soon and make someone she relies on fuck off to god knows where.”

“It’ll only be fitting if she thinks they left because of her,” Maria added, hopping up “And if she doesn’t know if they’re alive or dead.”

“Hell, maybe they’ll call her years later just to be in the center of the goddamn attention again!”

“Seriously, Fuck Her!”

Jade suddenly smiled.

“Feel better?”

“Well, now I’m just _angry.”_

“That’s better than falling into old habits.”

Maria’s lip twitched.

“Thanks.”

“That’s what I’m here for. _Anyway,_ back to this _bitch.”_

**_Raise a glass, 'cause I'm not done saying it._ **   
**_They all wanna get rough, get away with it._ **   
**_Let 'em talk 'cause we're dancing in this world alone, world alone, we're all alone._ **

_Maria was back._

Jade was in a good mood; Maria had been traveling for a little while but now she was back. Jade rode to the lab, where Jarvis said she was, but was soon greeted by a worrying sight.

“Are you okay?”

Maria, Tony, and Dr. Banner all looked over, only the former smiling.

“She shouldn’t be here,” Dr. Banner said.

“It’s fine; she won’t tell,” Maria said, smiling “C’mere.”

Jade walked over to where Maria had her arm stuck full of needles that were attached to monitors.

“What’s going on?”

“I’m fine,” Maria started “I, um… I don’t know how to explain this without visual aid.”

Dr. Banner sighed before removing the needles in her arm, allowing her to move.

And Maria hoisted a work table over her head.

“Well, _that’s_ new.”

**_All the double-edged people and schemes._ **   
**_They make a mess then go home and get clean._ **   
**_You're my best friend and we're dancing in a world alone, a world alone, we're all alone._ **

“I got in.”

Maria squealed, jumping off of her seat and bear hugging Jade; which was a lot more painful nowadays.

“Not only that,” Jade added “Full ride.”

“You are amazing,” Maria said, hopping up and down.

“I mean, I’ll have to move, but you can come visit me, right?” Jade asked hopefully.

“Of _course.”_

“Hey, have you heard back from any colleges yet?” Jade asked, Maria losing her enthusiasm and Jade sighing as she realized “You didn’t apply.”

“Jade…”

“You could’ve applied to MIT; they would’ve accepted you no matter what and then we could’ve gone to school together,” Jade pointed out.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, Jade,” Maria said “It’s just… I’m not _normal._ I can’t go to college right now. I can’t even leave the house right now.”

“… I wish things were different,” Jade said “I wish the world was different.”

“Well, at least I have you in my corner.”

**_People are talking, people are talking  
People are talking, people are talking_ **

Class had been adjourned based on the fact the Avengers were fighting robots on a flying city.

The Avengers and _Maria._

Jade felt sick.

On one hand, she didn’t want to watch the news and see what was happening, on the other she needed to know if Maria was alright.

_“It is difficult for us to tell if any of the Avengers have fallen, but it seems that they’re all still up and fighting.”_

Jade was biting her nails.

It was a habit she thought she’d completely gotten rid of, but here she was; biting them like crazy.

It felt like years before the newscaster announced what Jade wanted to hear.

_“The Avengers and civilians have all been vacated from the city and the city itself has been destroyed.”_

Jade took a deep breath; it was over.

_“But, eyewitness reports say that two of the Avengers have been seen on stretchers; which Avengers and whether it is fatal or minor injuries is still unknown.”_

Oh, _god._

_“It’s likely that the Avengers and civilians will be transported to St. Maria’s Hospital in New York City, which is funded by Tony Stark.”_

Jade hopped up and grabbed her keys.

If she left now, she’d make it around the time the Avengers arrived.

**_People are talking, people are talking  
People are talking, people are talking_ **

“Miss, you can’t come in here,” A man in a suit said.

“But-.”

“Yeah, sure; you’re War Machine’s cousin or something. Out.”

Jade glared angrily up at the man, opening her mouth to say something that could get her hauled out of the hospital, when someone else cut in.

“Jade?”

“Steve,” Jade said, breathing a sigh of relief and sending a vindictive look at the guy blocking her path.

“She’s good,” Steve said, waving Jade in.

“Is everyone alright?” Jade asked as she followed Steve through the hallways.

“Well, nobody stayed dead, so I’d say we did pretty good,” Steve said.

“ _Stayed?”_

“Maria will tell you; it’s her story to tell, not anybody else’s.”

Finally they came to a door and Steve turned to face Jade.

“Listen. Maria is a little bit shaken up; go easy on her,” Steve said, Jade nodding.

Steve knocked on the door.

“Who is it?” A muffled voice called.

“Jade’s here.”

Steve smiled and left as someone approached the door and opened it.

She looked tired and like she’d been through hell.

But…

It was still Maria.

Then Jade’s eyes caught on what was behind her.

Two sleeping people cuddling each other, but the man had his arm out like not too long ago someone had been lying there.

Jade’s eyes flickered to Maria’s in question.

“Yeah.”

Jade smiled widely, pulling Maria into a tight hug before letting up slightly as Maria hissed under her breath.

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s nice.”

For a moment, the two women held each other, before they pulled back; Jade’s hands on Maria’s shoulders.

“I really thought I was going to lose you there.”

“Never.”

**_Let 'em talk_ **


End file.
